Sense
by Halichi Miyamoto
Summary: Sekuel dari 'Ame no Tomodachi' / Hari terakhir dilibur musim panas yang menyimpan sejuta kenangan / #ShuuRuriFI project / RNR?


Butiran-butiran yang mengalir dari tempat yang tak pernah dapat ku raih itu, menjadi sebuah hiburan untuk menghabiskan waktuku sejenak sebelum aku melangkah untuk mendapatinya.

Dinginnya angin yang mendekap tak membuat tatapanku beralih sejengkalpun dari tempat aku berada.

Butiran itu menetes, membuat massa dari benda kecil yang menjadi pelindungku terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya, apalagi saat ungkapan itu merembes begitu saja dari mulutnya dan membuat air mata ini mengucur bebas seirama dengan hujan yang berjatuhan dari langit kelam.

* * *

 _-Ame No Tomodachi-_

 _''Sense''_

 _Disclaimer : I don't own anything. Nisekoi is only belong to Naomi Kaoshi sensei._

Warning : TYPO(S), bahasa tidak baku, OOC.

DLDR

Enjoy!

* * *

 _"Ruri-chan ohayou, Ruri-chan ohayou, Ruri-chan ohayou."_

Suara bising dari jam weker telah sukses mengembalikan nyawa ini seutuhnya menuju kehidupan. Setidaknya, aku masih bersyukur dapat menikmati tidur panjang meski hati ini sedang kacau balau.

"Hmm, masih pukul tujuh pagi." Lirih ku.

Aku meraih kacamata yang terletak di samping jam wekerku dan mengenakannya. Gontai, aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mulai melakukan aktivitas rutinku sebagai manusia normal. Ya. Normal. Kesannya seolah-olah aku ini manusia yang terprogram untuk melakukan aktivitas yang membosankan tingkat dewa. Belajar, belajar, dan belajar, sampai aku melupakan satu hal yaitu 'rasa'.

 _"Aku menyukaimu sensei."_

'Kyaaaaaaaaaa.'

Aku menjerit sepuasnya dalam hati. Kubasuh wajahku dengan kencang. Berharap ingatan itu dapat menghilang dari kepalaku. Tapi, nyatanya semakin aku berusaha melupakan, semakin batin ini memaksaku untuk selalu mengingatnya.

Aku jadi teringat, harapan terakhir yang aku ucapkan adalah agar rasa itu segera reda, seperti redanya hujan yang mengguyur tempat kami berada saat itu namun, pada kenyataannya aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri. Tidak. Aku bukannya tidak mengerti. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengakuinya.

-oOo-

"Tiket liburan ke pantai, apa ini!, Kosaki, kau bermaksud menghabiskan waktu libur terakhir di musim yang super panas ini untuk berjemur di bawah terik matahari? Yang benar saja!"

Hari ini, aku bersama Kosaki pergi ke cafe untuk menghabiskan satu hari waktu di libur musim panas yang hanya tersisa tiga hari lagi setelah hari ini.

"Sekali-kali liburan ke pantai kan asik. Ruri-chan, kamu kan pandai berenang. Pasti tidak masalah kan jika besok kita ke pantai?" Kosaki memohon dengan penuh pengharapan.

Aku mengaduk-aduk kopi yang berada di atas meja dengan tangan kanan. Tangan kiriku kuposisikan untuk menopang dagu. "Bukan masalah aku bisa berenang atau tidak tau. Aku hanya tak mau ke pantai karena terlalu luas. Kalau kau berenang dan tenggelam bagaimana? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh." Ketus ku.

Mendengar itu, Kosaki malah terkekeh. "Mou, Ruri-chan, kau seperti ibuku saja. Tak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan berenang terlalu jauh." Ucapnya.

"Itu artinya kau akan tetap berenang bukan?" Ketusku.

Sudah pasti, tak akan ada seorang pun yang hanya akan duduk menatap pemandangan pantai tanpa langsung bercengkrama paling tidak dengan pasir dan bias ombak yang menerpa tepian pantai.

Kosaki mengiyakan ucapanku dengan sebuah anggukan.

Sudah kuduga anak itu, ah, kurasa aku terlalu berlebihan mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga mengajak Maiko, Kirisaki, Tachibana, dan uhm." Kosaki gugup didetik terakhir ucapannya "Ichijou-kun." Ucap Kosaki.

"Maiko-kun kah?" Aku bergumam.

"Maiko-kun?" Kosaki memasang ekspresi bertanya-tanya.

Aku tak menyadari bahwa aku bergumam dengan sangat jelas.

"Eh, tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Ucapku.

Kuteguk segelas kopi untuk mengubah alur pembicaraan.

Maiko kah? Hmm, jika aku ikut pergi, berarti besok adalah pertama kali aku melihatnya saat libur musim panas kali ini. Jujur, aku ingin sekali melihatnya.

 _"Hachiiim."_ Aku menggosok hidung.

"Ruri-chan, apa kau sedang sakit?" Raut wajah Kosaki nampak khawatir.

Aku memijit dahi dan menggeleng. Rasanya dunia telah berputar sepuluh kali lebih cepat. Namun, satu-satunya alasan yang menyebabkan aku ingin pergi hanyalah satu orang.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Lirihku.

-oOo-

 **Di pantai.**

'Sial sekali, kenapa aku harus demam disaat seperti ini?' Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Meratapi diri yang hanya dapat terbaring lemas di bawah payung besar yang melindungiku dari terik matahari.

Kulirik ke samping kiri, nampak begitu jelas teman-temanku yang tengah bermain volly pantai. Ada yang berenang, dan berlari-larian dan membangun istana dari pasir.

"Sialan."

-oOo-

Aku menutup mata dengan bahu tangan. Hari ini, matahari sedang marah. Buktinya, dia memancarkan sinar yang begitu menyengat, sampai-sampai mengalahkan nilai kesejukan dari angin yang bergerus memudar.

Derap kaki yang terdengar mendekat tak membuat aku mengubah posisi untuk menatap siapakah gerangan yang mendekat. Aku yakin betul, sekarang orang itu duduk di sampingku yang tetap setia dalam posisi berbaring.

"Yo." Ucapnya singkat.

Suara itu. Aku beralih dari posisi tidurku menjadi ikut duduk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Hanya sedikit pusing saja, karena cuacanya sangat panas." Lirikhu.

Dia tersenyum singkat, kacamata yang menghias wajahnya dia benarkan. "Syukurlah." Ucapnya.

Aku mendengus, kupalingkan wajahku bukan karena marah. Hanya saja, aku merasa wajahku memanas.

"Hahaha, kau masih cuek seperti biasa ya...bahkan setelah hari itu." Ucapnya.

Aku tertegun, kutekuk lututku dan kutenggelamkan kepalaku di sana. 'Hari itu kah.' batinku.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya. "Bukankah aku bilang aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja. Lagi pula aku tidak-"

Maiko menepuk kepalaku pelan saat aku berusaha mengelak. Kutepis tangannya dan diam seribu bahasa.

"Haik, haik, Ruri-chan hanya kebetulan lewat." Maiko mengulang ucapanku seraya berdiri dari tempat dia berada.

"Aku akan kembali berenang." Ucapnya.

-oOo-

Saat kulihat langkahnya mulai menjauh, tak kusangka tubuh ini bangkit untuk mendapatinya, entah apa yang kurasakan aku juga tidak mengerti hanya saja, aku merasa akan lebih baik saat aku berada di sampingnya. Terengah. Aku berlari untuk menggapainya.

"Maiko-kun. Tunggu."

Aku berteriak. Anehnya Maiko malah berlari saat aku memanggilnya.

"Dasar kau. Maikooooo." Aku ikut berlari mengejarnya.

-oOo-

Langkah demi langkah yang kutapaki di bawah pasir putih nan lembut itu seolah mengusir rasa sakit yang bersemayam dalam tubuhku. Dengan penuh tawa aku terus mempercepat langkahku dan Maiko yang berada di depanku ikut mempercepat langkahnya agar tak terkejar. Aku terkekeh. Kami terlihat seperti anak-anak yang bermain kejar-kejaran dan aku pun merasa heran dengan diriku sendiri.

"Hahahaha."

Maiko dan aku tertawa bersamaan, seiring desrian ombak yang menyapu karang. Aku tak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Terimakasih Kosaki telah mengajak ku ke sini. Dan untuk Maiko. Aku menyadari satu hal yang sepertinya tak akan pernah dapat aku ungkapkan.

'Aku menyukaimu.'

-oOo-

"Yah, kau ternyata cukup cepat dalam berlari ya. Aku cukup kewalahan tadi." Ucap Maiko dengan tawa khasnya.

"Itu karena kau tiba-tiba berlari begitu saja." Ketusku.

"Hahaha, kau menikmatinya bukan?" Goda Maiko.

"Oh, kau minta diberi pelajaran kah?" Aku mengepalkan tangan.

Bersemangat. Maiko kembali berlari dengan kencang. Aku mengejarnya dari belakang dengan kepalan tangan yang kutujukan ke arahnya, lagi-lagi kami tertawa bersama. Aku tetap pada aktivitas sebelumnya yaitu bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Maiko hingga aku menemukan segerombol orang yang melambai ke arah ku.

Aroma laut yang berbaur pekat asap menjadikan rasa disekitarku campur aduk.

"Wah, Ruri, kau sudah sembuh rupanya!" Teriak Ichijou Raku dari tempat ia berada. Mereka sedang membakar kentang dan cumi-cumi saat itu.

"Seperti aku sedang sakit parah saja. Aku hanya tak tahan dengan cuaca yang sangat terik. Tapi si bodoh Maiko ini, berani-beraninya membuat aku berlari sejauh ini." Ketusku.

Maiko terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi kau baik-baik saja bukan? Buktinya kau dapat mengejarku sampai sekarang. Heee aku hebat kan, bisa menyembuhkan orang yang sedang demam." Ucap Maiko penuh kebanggaan.

Aku diam terpaku. Kutatap Maiko yang mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. "Ayo." Ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangannya. Dengan segaris senyum yang terpatri di wajahku, sebuah harapan kembali terngiang dalam batinku. Semoga kisah ini terus berlanjut, dan semoga rasa ini tak akan pernah pudar, dan terakhir. Semoga dia tak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini.

FIN~

* * *

A/N: Ini adalah fic aku yang kedua di fandom ini. Dengan pair yang sama, dan merupakan sekuel dari Fic aku yang sebelumnya "Ame no Tomodachi.'' Bagi yang sempat mampir ke sini, kasih review nya ya. Akhir kata. Terimakasih udah mau ngebaca fic sederhana ini.

-HM-


End file.
